


AT&T

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Sonny's always bored when Vinnie's not around.





	

Sonny was bored, on edge, filled with unfocused energy. It was two a.m.—not that that made a difference; there were a million things to do in LA, a billion, even at two in the morning, and he wanted none of them. The guys he'd been meeting with had sent someone over, a pretty thing, soft and blonde and very good, but he wasn't interested. She'd given him half a pointless blow-up, and finally he'd given her a hundred dollars and sent her home. _Maybe I should have had her stick around._ He paced the hotel suite, looked out the window, finally shut the curtains and got undressed. _Shower?_ He didn't need one, didn't particularly want one; he'd taken one as soon as he'd gotten back from his meeting, hot and sweaty from the ungodly August heat. _I'm not coming out here in the summer again._  
  
Again he walked around the room, turning off lights, maybe if it was dark he'd get sleepy. He poured himself a drink, carried it around the room, didn't drink it; finally he left it sitting on a table. "Should'a brought Vinnie with me. At least he's entertaining." Sonny went to the bed, grabbed the phone, dialed Vinnie's number, tapping the receiver impatiently as he listened to ring after ring. "Where the fuck are you?"  
  
Finally the ringing stopped, Sonny heard muffled sounds, then a sleepy, "Yeah? What?"  
  
"What're you doing?" He turned out the bedside lamp, leaving the room dark, as Vinnie's would be.  
  
"Huh? . . . sleeping."  
  
"Yeah?" Sonny bit back a laugh. "Alone?"  
  
"What time is it?" Vinnie sounded annoyed. _Don't like to be woke up, huh?_ Sonny was determined not to laugh, no matter how much he felt like it.  
  
"I don't know. Are you alone?"  
  
"I had a couple of cocktail waitresses, but one of 'em had to go home."  
  
 _Is he making that up?_ Sonny wondered, suddenly feeling a fierce excitement. "Yeah? Lemme talk to the other one."  
  
"What, they don't got girls out there, you gotta call here an' take mine?"  
  
"I think you're alone," Sonny said.  
  
"I'm not alone, she's asleep, like I was. What do you want?"  
  
Sonny didn't exactly know what he wanted. "Tell me about her."  
  
Vinnie sort of laughed. "You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"C'm'on, tell me about her." Sonny paused, waited in the silence, then, "Or do you wanna hear about my girl first?"  
  
"What girl?" Vinnie asked sleepily, as though he wasn't quite tracking.  
  
"Girl they sent over. Sexy little number in a tight red dress."  
  
"Uh-huh. I think you're alone, and that's what this call's about."  
  
"I sent her home," Sonny agreed.  
  
In the background he heard a girl's sleepy voice, then Vinnie's voice, muffled. "Sonny, what do you want in the middle of the night?" Vinnie asked softly, and Sonny could tell he had his hand over his mouth and the receiver, keeping his voice from reaching the girl next to him.  
  
"What'd you tell her?" Sonny asked, dropping his own voice to the same conspiratorial murmur.  
  
"I told her you were my wife, but not to worry, you weren't coming over." Sonny did let himself chuckle at that one. "Sonny, c'm'on, it's five in the morning; why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"Not tired. You pick her up downstairs?" This felt weird, both high schoolish and somehow very dirty.  
  
"Yeah, her and her friend." Sonny waited, and finally Vinnie went on. "We had a few drinks, came upstairs, fooled around."  
  
Sonny didn't need the words; he could see it very clearly, his Vinnie and two of the hot little hand-picked angels from downstairs. "Blondes?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, blondes," Vinnie agreed, letting the words linger.  
  
"Mm, yeah. So, what happened?"  
  
"We came upstairs, had a couple more drinks, got naked—"  
  
Sonny's hand was between his legs, feeling the hardness that had not been there when the blonde's mouth had been.  
  
"What can I tell you? You hire very friendly girls, Sonny. And these two like each other a lot. They're roommates—"  
  
Sonny put his hand over the mouthpiece to conceal his rapid breathing. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but man, was he enjoying it.  
  
"Very uninhibited," Vinnie went on. "You want I should introduce you, when you get back?"  
  
Sonny didn't answer; he was so close—  
  
"Maybe the four'a us can go out someplace, unless you'd rather just stay here, have room service bring up a case'a whipped cream or something—"  
  
That did it. Sonny dropped the receiver, Vinnie's voice still slipping into him as he closed his eyes and came in his hand.  
  
"Sonny? Hey, you there?"  
  
Sonny wiped off his hand, picked the receiver up from the floor. "Yeah. Dropped the phone."  
  
"Look, the sun's coming up and I had a late night last night. You mind if I catch a couple more hours sleep before I gotta go down and guard your castle from Patrice's gnome?"  
  
Now Sonny really did laugh. He was no longer bored, just nicely sleepy and relaxed. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"You still coming back this afternoon?"  
  
"Three-forty," Sonny agreed.  
  
"I'll be there to pick you up," Vinnie said, and hung up.  
  
Sonny replaced the receiver, pulled the bedspread around him, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can tell you the exact date I finished this story (Friday, July 13, 2002) because I finished it at work right before I went to take my driving test. It was one I started when talking to Ninon, & it had languished in the back of my brain for a while & for some reason that day (probably because I needed distraction). I was very excited about finishing it, & I think I read it to Pat as she drove me home. It was one of those experiences where, first you live with the idea for a while, then, suddenly, you have a story.


End file.
